


Being With Eachother

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie decide to have a bit of fun
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 7





	Being With Eachother

Vaggie was hanging out in her room looking at a photo of her and Charlie she was so happy she would never abandon Charlie no matter what. 

It was nighttime which meant that most of the hotel was most likely asleep. As people the residents slept Charlie waltzed into the room and vaggie greeted her with a kiss. 

"Hey hon good job today" Vaggie complimented. Charlie nodded happily laying down as Vaggie sat their. They began to kiss as Charlie wanted to unwind. 

As they kissed however Charlie was getting a bit frisky trying to top Vaggie even if she was a bottom, Vaggie grinned. 

"Frisky tonight babe~?" Vaggie teased causing Chaglie's whole face to turn red which Vaggie thought was precious. Vaggie still ended up topping Charlie and Charlie stuck her tongue out but didnt mind at all

Vaggie and Charlie continued to roll around in bed getting naughty ideas in their heads before Vaggie had a really good one. 

"Alright if your so topping tonight...how about a wrestling match you and me.~" Vaggie teased Charlie sat back shocked never having done anything like that.

Charlie really wanted to do it but then the hotel reared its ugly head into her mind. She started worrying about it.

"But Vaggie what if something happens at the hotel?" She said concerned something bad would happen to it while they were messing around. It made her feel guilty.  
Vaghie sighed.

"Charlie it's late at night everyone is sleeping no drama is gonna be caused by anybody no matter how annoying Alastor and Angel are. We have a right to have alone time here and their besides It's not like we're abandoning it we will be right their to help in case something happens to it but I doubt it its night besides Alastor is here so..." Vaggie explained reassuring Charlie. And even if she didnt like Alastor she was aware of some demons who had tried to threaten the hotel Alastor had beaten and reassured her they werent being selfish since they were always busy with the hotel so they deserved alone time. Charlie really wanted to do it but was still wondering about room

"What about space? Their isnt enough here?" Charlie asked and Vaggie chuckled before speaking. 

"I'm going to disassemble the bed and move it out temporarily that way we can have space to have our fun~" She teased. 

"Well then vaggie prepare to get your ass beat~" Charlie teased staring at her prey

"Oh Charlie your going to regret that~" Vaggie moaned and kissed her passionately. After the kiss Vaggie took the bed out to make more room. Soon Charlie got dressed by wearing footless tights and a short sleeve shirt and was barefoot Charlie had a nose bleed when she saw Vaggie came back wearing a longsleeve skin tight catsuit and was barefoot. 

"Vaggie what the-!" Charlie stammered flustered out of her mind. 

"You like Sweetie? I'm wearing it just for you~" Vaggie moaned being very naughty Charlie was blushing furiously. 

"V-Vaggie t-that looks hot...I love it~" She moaned as she began playing with herself. Vaggie winked knowing she would like it and would wear Jr for her more often. 

"Okay I'll wear it often for you~" Vaggie teased seductively. 

Charlie blushed and pushed the bed out so they had room to do this and closed their door and locked it. Vaggie smirked. 

"Let's do this then~ the person who taps out first loses~" Vaggie teased.

Vaggie and Charlie encircled eachother both looking for an opening. Charlie felt like she was gonna come if she kept staring at Vaggies suit they both charged eachother and Charlie acted quickly by knocking Vaggie down and wrapping her legs around Vaggie's head. Vaggie was shocked at the sudden speed Charlie had done this 

Charlie went under Vaggies and wrapped her legs around her head. Vsggie moaned and touched Charlie's legs. 

"Dont think I didnt hear that hon~ I know full well you like this~" Charlie teased pushing away all the unsure thoughts away as she was very lustful right now Vaggie moaned and squirmed for a bit

Vaggie pushed desperately to get free moaning out Charlie's name. She touched Charlie's legs as she was stuck their 

Charlie looked down at her and pushed her hair back as she laid their. Both of them quiet as they had their match. 

Charlie laid her head back as she kept her love within her grasp this was already getting her super wet and Vaggie the same. 

Vaggie tried twisting around in her grasp again but to no avail cursing go herself trying to find any slack

Charlie watched her lovers body twist and watched her head that she had ensnared with a huge blush. This was turning them both on super fast they both knew they were gonna fuck right after

Vaggie kept trying to get free but Charlie was the princess of hell so she was pretty strong. Vaggie knew that however and was working to get free. 

Vaggie kept at it grunting and groaning, turning so much she actually carried charlie with her but charlie was able to flip her back to the same spot they were both in before. 

Vaggie still kept her hands on Charlie' legs her eyes darting around. 

Charlie pet Vaggies hair lovingly as Vaggie was completely stuck. But what was she expecting she was wrestling with the princess of hell. 

Vaggie panted and stomped her feet on the ground and lifted her body into the air but Charlie was till able to keep her in the hold. Vaggie twisted in the home while in the air

Vaggie stayed above the floor for a few moments twisting her body as Charlie watched her. Vaggie panted knowing she couldnt stay up their for long. 

Vaggie soon lowered herself back down while keeping her hands on Charlie's legs. 

Vaggie pushed up with her feet do that her body was in their and twisted her body again super turned on as was Charlie moaning outloud but still couldnt get free. 

Vaggie decided to calm down and lay still in the hold thinking about what to do. Charlie knew that Vaggie was thinking and wondered if whatever she thought gave her enough leverage to escape 

Both Vaggie and Charlie were enjoying this and knew full well they would enjoy the rest. 

Charlie still kept her their pretty well as Vaggie hadnt tried to escape our of the hold just yet. 

But suddenly charlie was caught off guard as Vaggie turns her body all the way to the side and slammed her head down breaking free. Charlie sat back as Vaggie scrambled away to get distance between them 

Vaggie and Charlie circled eachother waiting for the right opening Charlie not wanting to wait as Vaggie was forming a an idea also knew that she needed to think this through before she tried to perform another move on Vaggie. 

Vaggie on the other hand was looking to pin Charlie for the first time and looked for any good openings for her to do so.

They circled eachother a few more times not saying anything to eachother wanting to just wrestle. 

They both circled eachother a few more times and Charlie was the one who rushed first and Vaggie smirked as Charlie made an error. Vaggie had her this time. 

Vaggie stepped to the side and quickly grabbed Charlie's body and Charlie's eyes widened in realization. 

"Fuck" Charlie exclaimed before Vaggie take her down to the floor and performed a armbar on her

Vaggie laid her head back as Charlie stomped her feet her arm now stuck and held tight by Vaggie. Charlie turned to look at her. 

Vaggie grunted and crossed her legs so they had her arm locked within it as she kept a firm but not tight grip on her wrist 

Charlie looked up at the ceiling stomping over and over but it did no good 

Charlie moved her hand around making frustrated sighs but the pin gave no slack 

Charlie laid still in the hold knowing she would use up all her energy before she started to have a self introspective.

As Charlie laid still she had realized that Vaggie had alot more experience in wrestling people than she did which was shy the pin was so tough. Sure Chatlie could throw down and she will shr still couldnt doubt Vaggie

Charlie cleared her mind and began to think of a way to get loose. 

"If I pull my arm to hard it will hurt it even if I am the princess of hell. That wont stop the pain. I have to think of something" Charlie said to herself. 

Vaggie looked up at the ceiling feeling Charlie's arm stop. 

"Ah shes thinking" She said to herself and smirked proud of her

Charlie and Vaggie breathed fast as they wrestled excited but also do to the moves they were doing as they required strength in order to pull them off. 

Charlie finally thought of a way to get free. Now she just needed to figure out how to do it and stayed quiet to think. 

Vaggie pushed her sole against her other foot performing a pretty tight armbar her bare soles pushing outwards causing Charlie to have an urge of worshipping them especially when Vaggie was wearing a skin tight full length catsuit 

Charlie suddenly began trying to pull her arm free desperate to get loose but Vaggie had a pretty good grip. 

Charlie pulled and pulled while also flicking her wrist working to get loose. Vaggie grunted trying to keep Charlie's arm still but it was no use 

Both of them were panting and grunting now working to achieve to different things finally Charlie got free and rolled out of the pin 

They both scrambled back and Charlie knelt their thinking thinking on what to do next knowing she needed to counter attack a pin with one of her own Vaggie wondered if she had the right amount of grip on her at the end their as Charlie had managed to get out. 

Vaggie decided on a headscissors move seeking. That Charlie was in the right position. 

They both knelt their until Vaggie decided to charge Charlie. Charlie laid down and as Vaggie went behind her Charlie captured her and flipped her around and grabbed her wrists. She put her feet under Vaggies legs and decided to push Vaggie upwards surfboarding her. Vaggie grunted as she felt herself Rise in the air 

Charlie sighed keeping Vaggie in the surfboard pin. Vaggie grabbed hold of Charlie's arms as Charlie held her wrists. 

"A surfboard? Fuck!" Vaggie moaned in her head as Charlie kept her up in the air 

Vaggie gritted her teeth grunting as she was propped up in the air by Charlie. 

Vaggie should have known this move was a possibility but dudnt think Charlie would be able to do it. She was wrong. 

Charlie stared at Vaggies head as Vaggie tried to move to the side so Charlie could drop her but that proved no use

"No" Charlie said dominantly and Vaggie almost came from the tone in her voice she couldnt let that distract her though as she thought about how to get free

Charlie made sure she had Stretched Vaggie as high as she could go. After that she made sure that Vaggie wouldnt fall and that she was safe which she was 

Vaggie furrowed her eyebrows looking to the side see If she couldnt still try and get free from the grasp. 

Charlie felt Vaggie lean a little so she fixed her into the same position again yet again 

Vaggie was grunting and panting now. She was turned on as much as she was struggling to figure out an escape. 

Charlie kept her bare feet pressed against Vaggies legs to keep her up their.

Vaggie suddenly began to push her body backwards against Charlie's legs. Charlie smirked. 

Vaggie kept pushing and grunting but Charlie's legs were strong her feet always pushing back up after they experience push back of their own 

Vaggie began trying to move her legs so she could fall but Charlie moved her feet to keep them under her so it wasnt working 

Vaggie could feel Charlie's bare soles press against her legs like crazy really going all out if it was all for the surfboard move. 

Vaggie cursed in frustration outloud as Charlie's arms still had no slack in them. Vaggie thought for the next few moments. Charlie really kept at it her legs were so strong it made her think if Charlie had ever exercised somewhere in hell. 

Vaggie began trying to move her legs to the sides but Charlie caught them each time. 

Vaggie finally decided to take things up a notch using her last resort and flipped herself over Charlie's head away from her legs but couldnt get her arms free from Charms grasp. Suddenly Charlie flipped vaggie over and performed an armbar on her crossing her bare feet as she laid with her arm across her frame as she held it with her hands. 

Vaggie could not believe what just happened. She had just gotten free but her freedom had lasted only for a second as Charlie performed a remarkable move litterally flipping over Vaggie and performing an armbar. 

Charlie laid her head back keeping Vaggies wrist held down tightly inner grasp. 

Vaggie rolled her wrist around while pulling it but Charlie's grasp was like something tough had fallen on her wrist as she simply couldnt get it free. 

Charlie wiggled her bare toes grinning as while Vaggie really moved around working on getting free. 

Charlie did not let up at all as she didn't go easy on her. But rest assured that's what Vaggie wanted. 

Both her and Charlie loved this a whole lot proving they both wanted to do this again sometime

Vaggie felt as if her arm was completely locked in place with the way it was being held. It didnt hurt it was just so unmovable now. 

Vaggie smirked wondering if Charlie knew she was going to get free. 

Vaggie laid still in the hold. As moving randomly wouldnt help. Vaggie stared at her arm thinking about what to do. 

She figured out that she couldnt do anything about getting free as she didnt have a plan so that's just what she did. 

Charlie stared at the ceiling as she felt Vaggies arm wiggled but even they slowed to a stop. 

Charlie looked at Vaggie again to make sure that she was fine but knew Vaggie would say something if thats was the case and looked at the ceiling again. 

Vaggie took a few deep breaths and began trying to work her arm out of Charlie's grasp but to no avail at first. 

Suddenly however Vaggie began to get free Charlie tried with all her might to keep her their to win the match but she couldnt. 

Vaggie pulled even more and Charlie's grasp almost slipped so she performed it again 

Suddenly Vaggie got free and both of them grappled on the floor 

Charlie and Vaggie both grappled in order to capture eachother in respective moves but no one was making headway yet. 

Vaggie was soon be able to catch Charlie in a headscissors a she wrapped her legs around Charlie' head and pushed her foot up so that her foot was by her thight. Charlie held onto Vaggie's leg and big toe groaning. 

Vaggie sighed and pushed her hair back and laid her head down as Charlie was now stuck in her headscissors. Charlie was now realizing that Vaggie was doing each move she did and their wasnt much she could do to stop it. 

Charlie pushed off with her feet sending them sliding on their backs backwards but that proved to be futile as no matter how much the slid Vaggie kept her legs around her. 

Charlie kept doing it however while Vaggie admired how persistent she was with this one as she wasnt even taking a break. 

That would probably change though as Charlie would need to stay still in order to figure this out. 

They realized they had been wrestling for a while now. They knew they would both count between the times it started and ended so that they knee how long the match was. 

Charlie kept struggling and while she did that she touched Vaggies legs as well pushing upwards repeatedly but it was proving no use like the others 

She cried out in frustration while Vaggie stayed still and calm. 

Charlie decided to calm down and lay in the hold to think about what to do in order to get out. 

Vaggie and Charlie could hear themselves panting loudly as they both wrestled. 

Vaggie and Charlie were so sweaty and hot but they werent gonna remove any clothing as they were to focused on the match. Luckily for Vaggie the catsuit she was wearing wasnt adding to internal heat as it wasnt as thick as other ones but she was still hot regardless

Vaggie looked down at Charlie's head as she laid down on he floor Charlie kept hold of Vaggie's big toe groaning laying their she was lucky the legs werent squeezing her neck but knew Vaggie would never do that to her. 

Charlie panted harshly as they both strained their bodies. 

Charlie pushed upwards by using her soles but couldnt find any slack

Vaggie pet Charlie's hair lovingly and kindly as they were both grateful to have done this together as Charlie laid their between her lovers legs. 

Charlie moaned helplessly as Vaggie pet her hair trying to calm her. Charlie wasnt going to give up. Charlie pushed her feet off the floor bouncing herself and Vaggie

"Persisentent are we?" Vaggie teased but Charlie didnt answer. Both of them were blushing as this was still turning each of them on. They were still expecting sex at the end of this. 

Charlie twisted to each side trying to get free of the hold.

Suddenly Charlie slipped free and they both turned around to face eachother again. 

They were both panting every heavily. It was exhilarating and they were having a blast. Charlie looked for an opening as Vaggie prepared to fight back. 

Charlie and Vaggie Just watched eachother neither making a move yet as Vaggie tried to see on how ahe should pin Charlie. 

Charlie and Vaggie suddenly grappled with eachother pushing against one another moving all around on the floor. Suddenly Vaggie tried to push Charlie to the floor and that was when Charlie ran behind Vaggie and locked Vaggie's head in a headlock both standing their before Charlie fell backward so that she was lying down with Vaggie's head in her grasp 

Vaggie touched Charlie's arm as Charlie had Vaggies' legs between hers as she had Vaggie locked in a head lock. 

Vaggie squirmed and grunted. Both of them realized that Charlie's head lock was pretty impossible to get free from but Vaggie wasnt going to give up and laid their thinking about what to do to gey out 

Vaggie just laid still not even struggling this staying calm and patient as she could hear Charlie' breath behind her head. 

They had been wrestling for quite a while but they werenr gonna stop till it was over as they were having a lot of fun they would just have to take a break when either of them were pinned or tap out when one of them gave up 

Vaggie looked to the side trying to see what she could in order to get free. Charlie had her in pretty good she could move her head but not by much. 

Vaggie decided not to do anything unnecessary as she just need to focus on getting free. 

Vaggie said still but Charlie knew better not to get to confident as Vaggie would find a way to get free. 

Vaggie tried pulling Charlie's arm off her neck but that did no good and realised she shouldnt of expected that to work. It was to simple for something like what she was in

Vaggie decided to keep doing it though as it might lead to something and as she did that she jumped and twisted. 

She then did this several times. Charlie raised an eyebrow thinking that it wouldnt do anything for Vaggie. 

Vaggie kept at it though probably knowing something Charlie didnt. 

Vaggie hopped and hopped and hopped. Charlie stifled a laugh as Vaggie looked pretty adorable doing this. Vaggie couldnt help but giggle herself. 

Vaggie kept hopping her soles bouncing against the floor rapidly. 

Suddenly Charlie's eyes widened as Vaggie made progress in breaking the pin so she fixed the pin so that Vaggie was back to where she was. Vaggie slowed down thinking on what to do and Charlie smirked being full of herself...something she would come to regret in the next few minutes. Vaggie started to think out a strategy on what to do next. 

Vaggie just laid their listening to the silence that greeted her. They would both talk to eachother and the loved to but theh had said little during the match wanting to concentrate. 

Vaggie was grateful for this as it would help with her strategy. Vaggie couldnt contain her excitement for this but at the same time remained calculating. 

Finally it was time and Vaggie did something completely amazing. 

Vaggie took a deep breath and sprung off her feet so she was doing a head stand on Charlie's arms. She then slid under Charlie and grabbed her wrists. She then pushed Charlie up with using her feet to push Charlie's legs up while holding on Charlie's wrists. Charlie grabbed hold of Vaggie's wrists performing a surfboard 

Charlie was entirely shocked and was not expecting something like that to happen. 

Charlie cried out in frustration as Vaggie dominantly surfboard Charlie. 

Vaggie pushed Charlie as high as she could in the surfboard causing Charlie to grunt as Vaggie tried to concentrate on keeping her above her. 

Charlie cried out in frustration and cursed out loud as Vaggie had her right where she wanted. 

"Fuck!" Charlie cursed. Vaggie stared at her as she kept Charlie in the surfboard. 

Charlie did everything's he could to get down as she squirmed as much as she could but that didnt do much as Vaggie raised her even higher dominating her 

If Vaggie continued to do this Charlie would lose. Charlie moaned out in frustration not being able to do anything. 

Vaggie dominantly kept her lover in the hold as Charlie's mind raced. She couldnt do anything as Vaggie had her right where she wanted. 

Vaggie surfboard Charlie just as Charlie did ro her as she bad turned Charlie's own move against her. The move had come back to bite her in the ass. 

Charlie moaned loudly above Vaggie as she was in a tough situation. She tried falling back but Vaggied group had no slack. Charlie let out a frustrated curse as her girlfriend was about to win. 

Charlie could feel Vaggie's feet under her legs as Vaggie kept her in the air. Charlie had no way of winning now. Vaggie just kept her their. 

And worst part for Charlie was that Vaggie was not getting tired. It was all over now. Vaggie knew Charlie was gonna tap at any minute. 

Vaggie stared at Charlie's head as she held her above her Charlie groaned in defeat this time knowing it was over. She decided to end it and tapped out. Vaggie let Charlie go and they both had sex and then they cuddled for the rest of the night. 

"You owe me a rematch~" Charlie teased her after awhile and Vaggie giggled. 

I'm prepared to beat you a second time then... I cant wait~" Vaggie teased


End file.
